Dreams Do Come True
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: "And you have your eye on the rabbi's son"  What if the Rabbi's son also had HIS eye on Hodel


Disclaimer: Any character you might recognize is not owned by me.

* * *

Hodel was reading by the lake one clear spring day when Admon, the rabbi's son came up to her.

"Oh, hello Hodel"

"Admon… you know my name?"

"Of course I do," he said, "You're the most gorgeous girl I have laid eyes on both on the inside and on the out. You have a smile that lights up your face and the biggest heart I have ever seen. What's more you have your own mind and you're not afraid to show it"

Hodel laughed.

"I'm afraid to show it sometimes," she admitted.

Admon and Hodel talked for an hour and ½ until Hodel noticed it was time for dinner.

"I must go," she said

"Meet you tomorrow," Admon asked

"Yes at the same place"

When Hodel got home her mother, father and sisters could see something was going on. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well," said Tzidle, "are you going to make us guess or are you going to tell us"

Hodel laughed.

"I'm happy," she said

"I can see that," Golda replied, "What's his name?"

"What's whose name?"

"The name of the man you're clearly head over heels for"

"Admon," Hodel said, "he approached me today while I was reading and we got to talking"

Every eye was upon her.

"The rabbi's son approached you today," her father questioned as if making sure he heard right.

"Yes father," Hodel said, "and he likes me"

Golda and Tevve exchanged glances.

"Did I say something wrong," Hodel asked concerned.

"Not at all," her father said, "It's just we will have to find an appropriate dowry."

"Dowry. Papa the odds of that happening are not high. I doubt the rabbi would approve of a match between his son and I"

"AND WHY NOT," Golda shouted fiercely slamming her fist on the table, "IS HE A FOOL. CAN HE NOT SEE HOW SPECIAL MY DAUGHTER IS? IF HE IS SUCH A FOOL THAT HE CANNOT SEE PAST HIS OWN EYES HE IS NOT WORTHY OF A DAUGHTER-IN-LAW LIKE YOU Hodel"

Hodel and the rest of her family looked shocked. Golda had never spoken that way before. She had always been calm cool and collected but she was like a lion when she felt her children were being shorted.

"Mama I just don't know what's going to happen," she said.

"Golda calm down a little," her father told her mother, "It'll happen. It'll happen"

"I will not allow my daughter to be insulted"

"GOLDA NOBODY HAS INSULTED ANYONE," Hodel's father yelled to get his point across, "IT IS REASONABLE what Hodel is saying"

Hodel and Admon met day after day and they became good friends. In time they became more then friends. Admon had fallen in love with Hodel and went to his father to ask permission to propose to Hodel.

"Do you love her," the rabbi asked.

"Deeply father"

"Is she a good woman?"

"Very much father"

"Is she an obedient woman?"

"I wouldn't need her to obey me"

"I meant is she obedient to the torah and what it stands for. From what you have told me she is a well educated young woman so does she follow the demands and requirements of our faith?"

"Yes father," he said

"And one more time. Do you love her?"

"Yes father. She is my world"

His father smiled.

"Admon if you love her, if she means so much to you then you have my permission to ask her father's permission to ask her for her hand in marriage"

"Thank you father"

"I love you Admon and I want your happiness. I just wanted to know you were sure. As you know in our faith we stick together as much as we can.

"I know father," Admon said.

The next evening before the Sabbath Admon knocked on the door to Tevve's house. Tevve opened the door.

"Admon," he said, "It is an honor to have you in my house"

"Tevve," Admon said, "as you know I have been friends with Hodel for months now and I have fallen in love with her. I am here to ask your blessing to make her my wife"

"You are asking MY permission to ask MY daughter to marry you. Of course. Admon you must know we are not a well off family and we don't have much in the way of Dowry"

"I need none," Admon said, "I'm marrying Hodel not her dowry"

"Hodel has a leadership type of personality," Tevve continued.

"I know and I love that about her"

"Hodel," Tevve called, "can you come her for a moment?"

Seven weeks later Hodel and Admon celebrated their wedding. A year and a half later Hodel gave birth to the most beautiful golden-haired daughter they named Layatta.

Hodel had a very difficult birth with Layatta and was afraid to have any more children. Admon understood.

However GOD intervened and she conceived again with Layatta was 5 years old. This time she had a boy Admon Jr.

And like all fairy tales they lived happily ever after


End file.
